dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Arcade Cards
As the arcade releases evolved, SEGA launched many types of special edition arcade cards. Especially in the Japanese version, SEGA released many editions such as Egg Cards, Fossil Cards, and so on. Some of these cards were released in the Japanese McDonald's Happy Set Meal Edition and CoroCoro Comic of Shogakukan. There were also some special cards released in official editions. Taiwanese also released Attribute Egg Cards, and could be acquired through the exchange of an amount of ordinary cards. Due to the Japanese official website's shutdown, sources are based on Japanese forums, blogs, tournament videos, and other archived images. Note: This wiki requires your help to this page, add in more information if you can, you are helping you and others. Triple Slash Cards Unlike ordinary rectangular cards, these are triangular cards like Velociraptor's Multiple Move anime card, and one was likely the basis of the other. Each set included two cards, a regular Dinosaur Card and a triangular card (the Triple Slash) with the three Attack Super Moves of the dinosaur's Element, one barcode on each side. Triple Slash Cards were released by Japanese SEGA during the launch of the 2007 1st Edition cards. As triple cards were released in 2007, they can be used in English and Taiwanese arcade gameplay. There are seven Triple Slash Cards. Saurophaganax was also released with a Triple Slash Card during the launch of the DS game, though it was not placed together with its Triple Slash Card. GigantoTriple.jpg|Giganotosaurus triple slash card set MaiaTriple.jpg|Maiasaura triple slash card set TriTriple.jpg|Triceratops triple slash card set 16975_n20070330_03_king_04.jpg|Back of 1st Edition's triple slash card set (Giganotosaurus, Maiasaura & Triceratops) AlloTrio.jpg|Allosaurus triple slash card set WaterTriple.jpeg|Suchomimus triple slash card set 3slashSaurophaganx.jpg|Saurophaganax triple slash card set Egg Cards There were four types of Egg cards in Japanese version: Alpha Dinosaurs Egg, Attribute Eggs, Continent Eggs, and Dinosaur Color Eggs. The Taiwanese version also had the Attribute Egg cards available, and could be acquired through exchange with an amount of ordinary cards. Although the English version did not release Attribute Egg cards, the Attribute Egg cards can be used in the English arcade. When SEGA released the Japanese 2007 3rd Edition cards, they held the "Let's Get 7 Eggs" campaign. These seven egg cards are Alpha Dinosaurs Egg and other six Attribute Egg cards: Lightning, Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Grass. The Egg cards included more than one dinosaur. The card's code number starts with "EGG". eggggggggggg.PNG|Egg Cards eggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.PNG|Attribute Egg Cards Fire1stegg.jpg|1st Edition Fire Egg card (Japanese version) Fire1steggback.jpg|Back of 1st Edition Fire Egg card (Japanese version) FireEgg2ndEdition.jpg|2nd Edition Fire Egg card (Japanese version) FireEgg2ndEdition back.jpg|Back of 2nd Edition Fire Egg card (Japanese version) Alphaegg (7).jpg|Alpha Dinosaurs Egg card (Japanese Version) AlphaEggback.jpg|Back of Alpha Dinosaurs Egg card (Japanese version) Lightningegg (2).jpg|Lightning Egg card (Japanese Version) Lightningegg (1).jpg|Back of Lightning Egg card (Japanese version) FireEgg.jpg|3rd Edition Fire Egg card (Japanese version) FireEggback.jpg|Back of 3rd Edition Fire Egg card (Japanese version) Windegg (2).jpg|Wind Egg card (Japanese Version) Windegg (1).jpg|Back of Wind Egg card (Japanese version) Earth Egg Card.png|Earth Egg card (Japanese version) Water Egg Card.png|Water Egg card (Japanese version) Grassegg.jpg|Grass Egg card (Japanese version) SecretEgg.jpg|Secret Egg card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) SecretEggback.jpg|Back of Secret Egg card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) egggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg2.PNG|continent Egg Cards NAmericanEgg.jpg|North American Egg card (Japanese Version) NAmericanEggback.jpg|Back of North American Egg card (Japanese version) NAmericanEggII.jpg|North American Egg II card (Japanese version) NAmericanEggIIback.jpg|Back of North American Egg II card (Japanese version) SAmericanEgg.jpg|South American Egg card (Japanese version) AfricanEgg.jpg|African Egg card (Japanese version) AfricanEggback.jpg|Back of African Egg card (Japanese version) EuropeEgg.jpg|European Egg card (Japanese version) EuropeEggback.jpg|Back of European Egg card (Japanese version) AsiaEgg.jpg|Asian Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) AsiaEggback.jpg|Back of Asian Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) egggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg3.PNG|Dinosaur Color Egg Cards RedEgg.jpg|Red Dinosaurs Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) RedEggback.jpg|Back of Red Dinosaurs Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) BlueEgg.jpg|Blue Dinosaurs Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) BlueEggback.jpg|Back of Blue Dinosaurs Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) GreenEgg.jpg|Green Dinosaurs Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) GreenEggback.jpg|Back of Green Dinosaurs Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) 20090528_01_05.jpg|2nd Edition Secret Egg Card SecretEgg2nd.jpg|2nd Edition Secret Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) SecretEgg2ndback.jpg|Back of 2nd Edition Secret Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) SecretEggII.jpg|Secret Egg II Egg card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) SecretEggIIback.jpg|Back of Secret Egg II card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) WaterEggTai.jpg|Water Egg card (Taiwanese version) Fossil Cards All three language versions had released Fossil Cards. There are 23 fossil cards in total, and 8 of them were available in the English and Taiwanese versions. To get the image of dinosaur skeletons, SEGA cooperated with the Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum and Gunma Prefectural Museum of History. The cards' code numbers start with "KS"; for example: KS001 - Tarbosaurus. The battle Types of Fossil Dino cards are all Revival Type. Tyrannosaurus' Japanese Fossil Card used to be misprinted. According to Japanese SEGA news in 25 January 2008, the barcode of its card is the barcode of Tarbosaurus' Fossil Card. EuoploJapFossil.jpg|Euoplocephalus fossil card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) EuoploJapFossilback.jpg|Back of Euoplocephalus fossil card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) AcrocanthoJapFossil.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus fossil card (Japanese version) SinJapFossil.jpg|Sinraptor fossil card (Japanese version) SinJapFossilback.jpg|Back of Sinraptor fossil card (Japanese version) SaurolophusJapFossil.jpg|Saurolophus fossil card (Japanese version) SauroloJapFossilback.jpg|Back of Saurolophus fossil card (Japanese version) Fukuiraptor Skeleton Card 3.png|Fukuiraptor Fossil card (Japanese version) ChasmoJapFossil.jpg|Chasmosaurus fossil card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Iguanodon Skeleton Card 1.jpg|Iguanodon fossil card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) AlloJapfossil.jpg|Allosaurus fossil card (Japanese version) Camptosaurus Skeleton Card.jpg|Camptosaurus fossil card (Japanese version) AnhanFossil.jpg|Anhanguera Dive arcade Fossil card (Japanese version) AnhanFossilback.jpg|Back of Anhanguera Dive arcade Fossil card (Japanese version) Tupuxuara Dive (Tupuxuara Skeleton) Card 1.jpg|Tupuxuara Dive Fossil card (Japanese Version) Tapejara Dive (Tapejara Skeleton) Card 1.jpg|Tapejara Dive Fossil; card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Tuojiangosaurus Skeleton Card 1.jpg|Tuojiangosaurus fossil card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) SzechuanFossil.jpg|Szechuanosaurus fossil card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) ProsauroJapFossil.jpg|Prosaurolophus fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) ProsauroJapFossilnack.jpg|Back of Prosaurolophus fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 1st Edition) TriJapFossil.jpg|Triceratops fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) EggAttackFossil.jpg|Egg Attack fossil card (Japanese version) EggJapFossilback.jpg|Back of Egg Attack fossil card (Japanese version) TherizinoFossil.jpg|Therizinosaurus fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Editon Hyper Battle Museum) TherizinoFossilback.jpg|Back of Therizinosaurus fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Editon Hyper Battle Museum) Pachycephalosaurus Skeleton Card 1.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Editon Hyper Battle Museum) Deinonychus Skeleton Card 1.jpg|Deinonychus fossil card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Editon Hyper Battle Museum) 20170615 225333 2 bestshot.jpg|Tarbosaurus fossil card (English S2 3rd Edition) 20170615 225414 7 bestshot.jpg|Back of Tarbosaurus fossil card (English S2 3rd Edition) AcrocanthoFossil.jpg|Acrocanthosaurus fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) 20170615 225455 5 bestshot.jpg|Monolophosaurus Fossil card (English S2 3rd Edition) 20170615 225524 8 bestshot.jpg|Back of Monolophosaurus Fossil card (English S2 3rd Edition) 20170615 225542 8 bestshot.jpg|Dilophosaurus Fossil card (English S2 3rd Edition) 20170615 225600 1 bestshot.jpg|Back of Dilophosaurus Fossil card (English S2 3rd Edition) AcrocanthoFossilback.jpg|Back of Acrocanthosaurus fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) SauroFossil.jpg|Saurolophus fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) SauroFossilback.jpg|Back of Saurolophus fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) SinFossil.jpg|Sinraptor fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) SinFossilback.jpg|Back of Sinraptor fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) TyrannoFossilS24th.JPG|Tyrannosaurus fossil card (English S2 4th Edition) TarboTaiFossil.jpg|Tarbosaurus fossil card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) EuoploTaiFossil.jpg|Euoplocephalus fossil card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) TyrannoTaiFossil.jpg|Tyrannosaurus fossil card (Taiwanese S2 4th Edition) Dino_080125.png|Japanese SEGA notifications about misprinted of Tyrannosaurus' Fossil card Dinotector Dinosaur Cards Dinotector Dino cards only available on Japanese version, started from Gekizan 1st Edition, to the final version (except for Kakushin 5th Edition). Not only these official editions, the official also provided 3D image version for six cards (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny, Tank), each type of card have 1000 units, and divided to two groups: D-Kids and Alpha Gang. There are 50 Dinotector Dino Cards in total. The cards' code numbers all start with "DT". Combined Cards The Combined Card is a class of card that consists of a Dinosaur, three Moves, and a Character to use. If the player use this type of card, it automatically scans in as the collective Dinosaur, Moves, and Character without other cards being allowed. The combined cards were only available in the Japanese version, and there are 18 combined cards in total. The cards' code numbers all start with "CC". Chomp card.png|Chomp combined card Ace card.png|Ace combined card Paris card.jpg|Paris combined card Terry card.png|Terry combined card Spiny card.png|Spiny combined card Tank card.png|Tank combined card Gigas card.jpg|Gigas combined card CC08.gif|Maximus combined card Armatus card.jpg|Armatus combined card CC10.gif|Super Alpha Iguanodon combined card CC11.gif|Super Alpha Rajasaurus combined card CC12.gif|Super Alpha Suchomimus combined card CC13.gif|Super Alpha Chasmosaurus combined card CC14.gif|Super Alpha Allosaurus combined card CC15.gif|Super Alpha Kentrosaurus combined card Triceratops - Chomp Super Card 1.jpg|Super Chomp combined card Carnotaurus - Ace Super Card 2.jpg|Super Ace combined card Parasaurolophus - Paris Super Card 1.jpg|Super Paris combined card Other non-sale cards Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card An exclusive promo card of the Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum. It was a gift card from the museum's special exhibition on 25 September 2009. The card distribution was ended on 12 October 2009. The card included six dinosaurs and their battle Types are all Revival Type. Hot Tyrants Family This non-sale card included the tyrannosaurids in Dinosaur King except for Siamotyrannus (though it was originally considered a tyrannosauroid). As dinosaurs of this card are tyrannosaurids, this card's attribute is Fire. Dr. Taylor's Stegosaurs Card A non-sale cards which was released during the launched of Japanese Gekizan Editions. The card included six stegosaurids in Dinosaur King except for Gigantspinosaurus. As dinosaurs of this cards are stegosaurids, this card's attribute is Earth. Warriors of Thunder It was prize of Japanese official national convention, "D-Kids Grand Prix 2" which was held on 8 August to 27 September 2009. The convention was held for secondary students and located at 300 designated store. The attribute of all dinosaurs in this card is Lightning, so this card's attribute is Lightning. Stalwarts of Bronze This non-sale card included 1st Bronze Rare dinosaurs. This card also featured Japanese Kanji which show dinosaurs strength, 1600. The card also featured Chinese characters of each dinosaurs. Alpha Dinosaurs This card included the six regular Alpha Dinosaurs, and was prize from Japanese official tournaments. Each copy randomly contains an unrevealed one of the following: Alpha Gorgosaurus, Alpha Irritator, Alpha Einiosaurus, Alpha Wuerhosaurus, Alpha Ouranosaurus, and Alpha Dilophosaurus. Alpha Dinosaurs Card 2.jpg|Alpha Dinosaurs Card 2 21011171268673_871.jpg|Back of Alpha Dinosaurs Card 1 Alpha Moves This card's Moves all feature Alpha Droids or other Alpha Gang technology. They are all Normal Moves. Each copy randomly contains an unrevealed one of the following: Dino Stuffer, Banana Surprise, one or more Alpha Trooper variants, ACT Missile, Alpha Dice, and Softening Beam. Reese's Assist Moves This card's Moves all feature effects that summon other dinosaurs. They are all Normal Moves. Each copy randomly contains an unrevealed one of the following: Venom Fang, Triple Headbutt, Tapejara Dive, Move Block, Leaellyn Cure, and Tag Team. Category:Arcade